


Another Session

by MadameFolie



Series: Extra Training [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain has <i>all</i> the fun toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Session

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I accidentally all the Sigrun/Emil again?

She stops him once he's stripped down to just his pants.  
  
"That's good for now," she tells him. He stops with his hands on the fasten of his pants -- it's already halfway opened, but she takes him by the arm and pulls him over to the bed to sit. "Now watch, you're gonna love it." And that's being generous. He's _loved_ the warming up they've been doing the last two weeks to get ready for this. The way she's seen him coil up tight with her fingers inside him, it's a sure thing. Nothing gets him off harder than the times she's fucked him. The second she stretches him open with the false cock...yeah, he's going to melt.  
  
See, he's sitting at the edge of the bed and still leaning forward like if he could just get a little closer he'll get to see the nice treat she's got in store for him. Sigrun pushes him upright with a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Uh-uh, no cheating, kiddo."  
  
"I wasn't cheating!" He's indignant for all of a second before he rethinks it. "Was I?" Cute. Real cute. Sigrun laughs and gets back to digging in her drawers.  
  
"Relax, you'll get to see it. Do me a favor and put your hair back for me, would you?" Even with her back turned she can hear him digging in her nightstand for a tie. "Besides, it's not like it's anything you haven't seen. Just fake."  
  
"I've never seen a fake...fake one before."  
  
"Oh. Well, it looks just like the real thing. Except fake." Pretty self-explanatory. Or was it 'self-evident'? Whatever. Her hand closes on an especially narrow strap of leather somewhere under all her belts. Finally, she thinks, digging out the harness. Maybe she should put it somewhere easier to find, like under her socks. And as for the best part-- it's probably in the box under her bed. Probably.  
  
But the color drains from his face when she plants it flat, flared base smack on top of the blankets.  
  
"What," she says, still kneeling on the floor. "I told you, it looks like a normal penis." But made out of plastic or something, they've gone over this.  
  
"Normal ones aren't...they don't usually come _in that shade of red_." He covers his face with his hands. Really, now, she thought they were past the freaking-out-hiding-hand thing. "I've eaten candy that color!"  
  
"Wow, rude. It's not candy-red, it's fire-red." And it's her favorite color. She sits down on the bed beside him to talk, in case he's having second thoughts. "What, does it bother you?"  
  
"Bother-- no! I mean! It's not bad, it's just....it's....it looks like a giant, ugly piece of apple candy! And it's going in-- oh my god, I'm going to look _ridiculous_."  
  
"Hey, don't you call my cock ugly," she wags it at him and he drops his hands into his lap and kind of does a choking laughing thing so it's probably mostly okay. "You're going to hurt its feelings." She presses the toy into his open palms and folds his hands closed around it so he can feel the shape of it.  
  
"Think about it this way," she tells him, nice and close to his ear. With his hair pulled back off his shoulders, he should be feeling her breath on his throat. "You won't be able to tell, not once I'm inside you." He shivers, skin prickling in the cool air. "You won't see it. You'll be so full, there won't be space left to even think of anything else."  
  
"I know," he turns to rest his forehead against hers. "Until then I'll just...try to not think too hard about your goofy candy penis." She punches him in the shoulder for that. The _cheek_ of this kid. Next smartass remark about her cock, he's getting latrine duty for a week.  
  
Ah, but how quickly he forgets to worry about appearances. He helps her fasten up the harness and check the straps. She watches the way he's transfixed by the whole setup, his eyes tracing the leather across her hips and around her thighs and out to the heavy false cock. His thumb strokes one of the hip straps as his gaze makes its way back up to meet hers.  
  
"Does it feel good?" He asks. "Like, when you do this, you feel something, too?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes. Gotta have it land just right. But there's a lot to be said for the other perks." She rests a thumb against his lip. "Don't have to feel it to appreciate the view." He sucks in a breath, hard. Those pretty eyelashes of his flutter so nicely when she takes his jaw in her hand. He tilts his head into her touch and lets himself be guided forward, lets her slip the head of her cock into his mouth. Slowly, he breathes out through his nose. More than anything he seems to want to learn the feel of her, to acclimate himself to the way she opens him wide even just like this. He takes her in bit by bit, drawing back now and then to suck as best as he can around as much as he can. His throat dips with each effort, she combs his hair smooth to his scalp with her fingers so she can see the slickness about his lips.  
  
"You like that, do you?" He probably hasn't noticed yet, but she can see the telltale stirring of his own cock beneath his clothes. He groans, drawing back so he can wrap his mouth about the underside, feeling her thickness with the length of his tongue. Well, now. It just figures he'd love having his tongue around her as much as he loves having it inside her. The whole idea of pace seems to have gone right out the window, though -- he's sucking down the side of her with unsteady little pulls of his lips like he can't make up his mind where to touch her. And she's had enough of not touching him.  
  
She gets him to his feet so she can help him out of his pants and bring his back flush to her. With her arms around his broad chest, it's way easier to press between his legs. The tiny tuft he's got his hair tied into tickles against her breasts when his head tips back to lay upon her.  
  
"Oh, god," he breathes. She grips him tight with the one arm, the other mapping out the soft, familiar terrain of his body. His flesh accommodates the press of her fingers so comfortably, his throat falls so perfectly close to where she can rest her teeth against it. When he reaches back to slide his fingers through her hair, it's all she can do not to snap around him like a vise, start fucking his thighs right then and there. Her hand strays down over his waist, over his gut, his groin, down to feel how far gone he is; he's hard against her palm and trailing slickness across her fingertips.   
  
"Tell me what you want," she says. More slick runs down her fingers with every rise and fall of his chest.  
  
"I...want? I. I want you," he tells her, unsure at first of what he's being asked. He says it so plainly, with the open-hearted conviction only a young man's gall can make him capable of.  His confusion quickly gives way under her lips. "And...and I want to feel you. I want to feel you deep." So well-trained he is, he's straining not to rock into her hand. Not unless he's told, of course. She rakes her her teeth along his throat as a reward.  
  
"I can fill you up," she promises. "There won't be room for anything but how much I want you." He breathes out a ragged sigh that feels like he's begging. Oh, she's trained him so, so well. His body opens for her with ease once she curls over him breast to back on the bed. She stretches him wide with her fingers and then stretches him wider with her cock. He yields to the pressure with a thin gasp and a flutter of muscle in his belly. She may not be able to see, but she can hear him breathing open-mouthed and feel the tension against her face as his features draw taut. She touches her lips to the hollow below his ear just to enjoy the way he shivers. His hand closes around her arm again, as if he doesn't know what will happen if he isn't holding on to her and doesn't dare find out. His voice is barely audible:  
  
"Please."  
  
"I'm here," Sigrun tells him, rolling her hips into him again and again and again. At odd intervals at first, just to watch him writhe beneath her. Man, does he take a cock beautifully. She could get an even bigger one for him, she'd bet it'd be worth it to watch him shiver taking her in. The harness pushes back up against her and it's so achingly, wonderfully right.  
  
"...don't let go, please." Yeah, she's a lucky lady, alright. The fingers of her clean hand settle inside his mouth, stroking his tongue. He sucks her fingers and moans and comes suddenly. Impressive, considering she hasn't so much as touched his cock. From the look of things, she's going to have some good fun with this guy yet. She kisses his shoulders through the aftershocks for a job well done. Probably best to give him a minute, then see if he's up to a little lip service. He squeezes her hand, though, as she's moving to draw out.  
  
"Um. It's...not yet. You don't have to stop," he says, his voice still faltering in his throat. She imagines his face, flushing red, the sweat on his temples and his teeth sinking into his lips as he grasps for the right words. "It still feels okay. So, if you're not done, I. I..."  
  
"You still want me inside you, huh?" She smiles against his neck. She knows he'll take notice of that. "My fingers, too?"  
  
"Yeah, everything." A short exhalation, maybe a laugh. "Just....please don't let go." Is that what he wants, then? For her to lay claim to him? Maybe for her to carve herself upon his skin to carry with him even long after they've drawn apart? Now that's a pleasant surprise. And a nice thought, him fidgeting throughout the day, rubbing his fingers against the bruises she could leave on his waist and hips. Or the strap of his bandolier biting into the marks of her teeth. She likes that idea, him willing himself not to grow hard each time he moves to draw a weapon. To test this little theory, she wrenches a fistful of his hair free of its tie and tugs. He cries out, sure, but his hips push down into the mattress, straining, aching for purchase. A pleasant surprise indeed.  
  
"I see," she says, rolling her hips into him once again. "I can do that. If that's what you want." He groans deep in his throat like he's never wanted anything more. "But just remember when you can't walk tomorrow," she reminds him, taking his softening cock into her hand. "You're the one that wanted it this way."


End file.
